Silver Moon
Silver Moon is a rebel faction that exists in the world of Sorakos. The group's motivations are to stop a war that the Garnician Republican Guard seems eager to start with the Zahn Empire over the Feywild Commonwealth. The war did end up starting, but on Silver Moon's terms, in hopes of change rising from the ashes. History The rebellion's name first came up soon after Driscoll Cuchulain and Salaris Veihd were expelled from the Garnician Republican Guard after being accused of conspiring against the Council of Rings. Since then incidents at Republican Guard outposts and governor's properties have increased, with rumors that a group led by the disgraced former Gem Lords was behind it. The group is based in Haven, which is where the Silver Moon Headquarters is located. The rebels do not have that many supporters, mostly just single agents working all over the Garnician Republic to try and undermine the war effort. The capture of Skyskiff Armory has given Silver Moon its first real foothold in the Republic. Zalerech Sacheverell was then attacked in Gateway, letting the Gem Lords know the rebels were a threat. Haven fell next, the governor replaced with an ally. Falcon's Point was made the new home of Silver Moon after it was liberated, the Armory abandoned. In Southreach Silver Moon stole the world's first Storm Rider and killed Shamira Armitage. The rebellion then struck Dragonkeep Prison and the Floating Fortress, both ending up destroyed and resulting in the death of Dahroul Bridune. War was declared as a result of the acts between the Empire and Republic. Silver Moon secured an alliance with Baridos by placing Vincent Regule back as baron, then also securing an alliance with the Orc Nexus. A daring raid in Marquis itself saw the rescue of allies and the revelation that the White Oracles were being controlled by a Beholder. The White Oracles revolted while Silver Moon travelled to Stormhold Academy after learning about White Oracle brainwashing first hand, Salaris Veihd a victim of it. The rebels ousted the headmaster and raided its secret library, also defeating Zalerech again but discovering he was a lich and losing their first Sky Skiff The Little Bastard. Back in Falcon's Point the rebels managed to repel a small army led by Julius Cato. After a mission to Wish Port Silver Moon had managed to recruit several Pixies and Behemoths, plus they'd started work unifying their territories and annexings Haven. Members Characters denoted with a (P) have achieved a paragon path. * Miri, Leader of Silver Moon and Member of Military Council (P) * Wynne Raftor, Second in Command of Silver Moon * Malthus, Vizier (P) * Erim Dawntracker, Governor of Haven * Dorgin Stone-Jaw, Orc Nexus High Chief (P) * Ulag Shadow-Eyes, Orc Nexus Chief * Noelle Balefrost, Assistant Headmaster of Stormhold Academy (P) * Gregarious Armitage, Chancellor of Haven and Commander of the Shadowlords * Halikar, Warden Commander of Falcon's Point, Admiral of the Air Force and Member of the Military Council (P) * William Greyholt, Commander of House Greyholt and Member of the Military Council * Lars Garbonde, Military Commander of Haven and Member of the Military Council * Nail, Warforged Praetor (P) * Salaris Veihd, Military Instructor and Member of the Military Council (P) * Robert Greyholt, Secondary Military Instructor * Tyrion Stark, Spy Master and Member of Military Council * Cala, Spy (P) * Hungrig, Cult Patron (P) * Gaius Hubble, Arch-Bishop of the Hungrig Cult * Cassandris Magnor, Medusa Princess (P) * Quarion Zolerii, Workforce Leader * Anastriana Lorhalien, Workforce Leader * Kenshin Takeda, Forge Master * Shingen Uesugi, Trade Master * Delarian, Headmaster of Stormhold Academy and Champion of Hungrig (P) * Gilroy Torran, Arcane Researcher * Caliban Blaze-Tongue, Arcane Researcher * Shamira Armitage, Arcane Instructor * Noh, Primal Spirit * Arya Tamael, Moon Water Farmer * Darius Kurn, Public Relations (P) * Gavroche Greyholt, Chief of Dispatching (P) * Rosalyn Kurn, Chief Hunter * Kazimir Romazi, Desert Nomad * Brienne Kurn, Best Girl * Keiran Kurn, Best Boy * Arcon, Barbarian (P) * Estria Bridune, Paladin (P) Allies * Lionel Berhan, Greenbow Inn Owner * Thonan Moonshadow, Zahn Empire Flamen * Vincent Regule, Baridos Baron * Jason Elwes, Baridos Guard Captain * Isara Regule, Member of the Free Mages Former Members * Driscoll Cuchulain, Leader (deceased) * Korin Farmer, Commanding Officer of The Little Bastard (deceased) Personel Total: 2,027,468 Civilians Total: 1,411,040 * 3,000 at Haven * 8,000 at Falcon's Point * 1,400,000 at Orc Nexus * 40 in the Gorgon Desert Workers Total: 5,410 * 1,500 at Haven * 3,780 at Falcon's Point * 20 on The Dreadnought * 30 on The Prominence * 30 on The Eclipse * 50 on The Magnificent Bastard Imperial Engineers Total: 10 * 10 on The Magnificent Bastard Soldiers Total: 6,972 * 2,500 at Haven * 4,192 at Falcon's Point * 80 on The Dreadnought * 50 on The Prominence * 50 on The Eclipse * 100 on The Magnificent Bastard Mages Total: 100 * 40 Force Mages at Falcon's Point * 40 Thunder Mages at Falcon's Point * 20 Venom Blood Mages at Falcon's Point Fire Heralds Total: 40 * 40 at Falcon's Point Black Dragoons Total: 500 * 500 at Haven Hungrig Cultists Total: 500 * 60 at Haven * 200 at Falcon's Point * 20 on The Magnificent Bastard * 100 in Marquis Port * 100 in Marquis * 20 in Stormhold Academy Medusae Warriors Total: 964 * 964 at Falcon's Point Shadowlords Total: 1000 * 1000 at Haven House Greyholt Retainers Total: 600 * 600 at Falcon's Point Orc Warriors and Hunters Total: 600,000 * 600,000 at Orc Nexus Pixies Total: 400 * 400 at Falcon's Point Prisoners * Prusaadi Dawntracker (Petrified) * Keonis Li * Andoria Talion * Silence * Tora Minas * Ismid Darshere (Chrono Tear) * 4 Black Dragoons Resources Allied Territories * Baridos * Gorgon Desert Moon Water Farmers Bestiary * Hugsy, Hippogriff * Gummi Worm, Sand Horror * Pistachio Pudding, Blade Spider * The Tickler, Behemoth * 5 Wyverns * 500 Behemoths * 2 Flame Spiders Communication * 1 Dreamstone Network Developed Technologies * Lycanthrapults, Disease-spreading Seige Weaponry * Lycannons, Disease-spreading Seige Weaponry * Lightning Cannons, Arcane Lightning Seige Weaponry * Storm Strikers, Arcane Lightning-boosting Items * Cure to Orc Plague Key Items * Incriminating Documents on Prusaadi Dawntracker and Keonis Li * Blueprints of Storm Rider * Sample of Orc Plague * Imperium Order Seal * Doom Sea Beastiary * Giant Sword Rituals Level 1 * Amanuensis (Arcana, No Check) * Arcane Mark (Arcana, No Check) * Brew Potion (Arcana/Religion, No Check) * Comprehend Language (Arcana) * Create Campsite (Nature) * Create Holy Water (Religion, No Check) * Gentle Repose (Heal, No Check) * Make Whole (Arcana, No Check) * Portend Weather (Nature, No Check) * Purify Water (Arcana/Nature/Religion) * Silence (Arcana, No Check) * Tenser's Floating Disk (Arcana) * Traveler's Camouflage (Nature) Level 3 * Psychic Paper (Arcana/Nature, No Check) * Summon Winds (Arcana/Nature, No Check) Level 4 * Arcane Lock (Arcana) * Enchant Item (Arcana, No Check) * Feat of Strength (Nature) Level 5 * Magic Circle (Arcana) Level 6 * Cure Disease (Heal) * Disenchant Item (Arcana, No Check) * Duplicate (Arcana) * Ironwood (Nature) * Phantom Steed (Arcana) * Shrink (Arcana) * Tree Stride (Nature) Level 8 * Inquisitive's Eyes (Arcana) * Raise Dead (Heal, No Check) * Remove Affliction (Heal) * Shadow Bridge (Arcana) Level 10 * Eagle's Flight (Nature) * Water's Gift (Nature) Level 11 * History Revealed (Arcana) Siege Weapons * 6 Lycannons * 3 Lightning Cannons * 6 Repeater Bows * 1 Scorpio * 2 Resounder Cannons * 3 Ballistas * 4 Hwachas * 4 Storm Strikers Tomes * Southreach Fighting Style (can train Samurai) * Basics of Mount Taming (can tame wild animals to become mounts) * Mage Combat (advantage when fighting mages) * Force Magic (force spells) * Thunder Magic (thunder spells) * Fire Magic (fire spells) * Lightning Magic (lightning spells) * Cold Magic (cold spells) * Fear Magic (fear spells) * Venom Blood Magic (poison and blood-based spells) * Psychic Power (can train Psions) * Guide to Imperial Engineering (can train engineers) Transport * The Dreadnought, Sky Skiff * The Eclipse, Sky Skiff * The Prominence, Sky Skiff * The Leviathan, Sky Skiff * The Shepherd, Sky Skiff * The Missive, Sky Skiff * The Magnificent Bastard, Storm Rider * 2 Ibonian Cruisers * 6 Sand Skiffs Treasury * 29,000 Gold Category:Factions Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos